Cross Time Parodia
by Kichounahouseki
Summary: Cuando a los personajes de animé se les acaba el contrato......no queda más que ir por otro trabajo


Buenas a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic que he hecho y pues he puesto algo tan disparatado como pueden ser lo que hacen los protagonistas de las series de animé cuando ya han acabado de hacer sus propios filmes....¡pues se dedican a filmar otros!. Incluí a los protagonistas de las series que me han llamado la atención, y pues espero que les guste esta paranoia -  
  
Director: Hibiki Tokai (Vandread)  
  
Asistente: Sagara Sousuke (Full Metal Panic!)  
  
Actriz Principal: Ruri Sarasa (Tokyo Underground)   
  
Actor Principal: Otaru Mamiya (Saber Marionette J)  
  
Actor Secundario: Yoichi Taba (Geobreeders)  
  
Actor Secundario: Keichii Morisato (Ah! My Goddess)  
  
Camarógrafa: Milfuelle Sakuraba (Galaxy Angels)  
  
Actriz Secundaria: Canary Volfield (Lost Universe)  
  
Árbol: Chii (Chobits)  
  
- Bien, ya estamos preparados - señalaba el director Hibiki a sus actores - empecemos  
  
- Como ordene, señor - contestaba Sousuke militarmente  
  
- ¡Ay, pero qué milico es este chico! - murmuraba para sí misma Milfeulle detrás de la cámara  
  
- Deberías ser un poco más flexible, Sagara - le aconsejaba Hibiki en su silla de director  
  
- ¡Afirmativo!  
  
- Ay chico, que no tienes caso ....¡Bien, a sus posiciones! ¡Empecemos!  
  
- Tres, dos, uno, ¡acción! - Ordenaba Sousuke cerrando una de esas cosas que usan en las grabaciones de películas  
  
- Ay, director, que me entró pánico escénico - alegaba Ruri  
  
- ¡Pero cómo! ¡Esto es un ENSAYO! ¡Ademas en esta escena ni siquiera apareces!. Ya, empecemos nuevamente - gritaba el director   
  
- ¡Comprendido! - reiteraba Sousuke la cuenta regresiva  
  
- En verdad que no tiene remedio - seguía Milfeulle pensando para sí misma  
  
- "¡Cell, estás acabado! No hay forma de que escapes de mi super mega ultra hiper poder que he reunido de las doce casas más el poder que me ha otorgado el mesopotamia cuando viajaba a Mejerr en busca de los siete Suzaku para que pueda resucitar a Freya!"........ Ay....creo que así no va el guión  
  
- ¡Corten! - gritaba a viva voz el director - ¡Otaru! ¡Otra vez no has estudiado el guión!  
  
- Lo siento Hibiki, pero he estado ocupado este tiempo   
  
- ¡Pero si tu te ofreciste para ésto! ¡Y para tí soy el DIRECTOR!  
  
- ¡Aj! ¡Este traje de Cell está apestando! ¡Esto ya me está mareando! - alegaba Taba  
  
- ¿Y entonces por qué no te vas? - dijo entrometidamente Keichii  
  
- Lo haría, pero que el salario aquí es mucho mejor que en Kagura T-T - respondía Taba volviéndose a poner la máscara de Cell  
  
- Disculpe mi director - hablaba Sagara saludando al director con la mano a la frente, como los militares -, pero opino que deberíamos ir a la escena del kame-hame-ha  
  
- ¡Buena idea, milico de pacotilla! ¡Vamos a la parte del Kame-hame-ha! ¡Sin errores, Otaru! - ordenaba Hibiki  
  
- Ok, Hibiki - decía con tono sarástico Otaru  
  
- ¡DIRECTOOOR! - a Hibiki ya se le notaban las venas en la frente - Ni modo...¡Sousuke! ¡La cuenta!  
  
- ¡Roger! - Sousuke hacía la cuenta mientras el director se lamentaba por tener a un ayudante tan poco "adaptado"  
  
- "¡Muere Cell! Ahora te voy a lanzar mi poder!"  
  
- "Oh, no, Goku, estoy mueeerto de miedo (¬¬)" - Taba hacía un movimiento de manos para ironizar su 'muerte de miedo'  
  
- ¡Por el poder de Grayskull! ¡Kame hameman!......ehm.....esto...... anda....  
  
- O..ta..ru - Murmuraba el director Hibiki mientras empuñaba su mano con unas cuantas venas en la frente  
  
- ¡Jiaaa jiaaa jiaaa! ¡Te has confundido con he-man! ¡Que guay! - le decía Milfeulle a Otaru detrás de la cámara mientras estaba muerta de la risa  
  
- Calla Milfeulle, que no me puedo concentrar - refunfuñaba Otaru  
  
- ¿Y yo cuando entro? - Ruri Sarasa se impacientaba  
  
- No vamos a poder ensayar la parte de Dragon Ball Z al parecer. Vamos a ir con Yu-Gi-Oh!.... ¿te aprendiste el guión Keichii? - indicaba Hibiki, y añadio en voz baja - ya que no puedo confiar en OTARU - eso último lo dijo inclinándose hacia este último yendo en crescendo  
  
- No se por qué pienso que fue una indirecta.... - afirmaba éste  
  
- Ya tengo el guión, mi estimado jefecito - respondía Keichii como milico al estilo Sousuke  
  
- Chupamedias.....¡jiaa jiaa jiaa! ¡Te falta sólo traerle una manzana roja! - añadía Milfeulle  
  
- Ya..ya..basta.....¡a mi nadie me compra con una manzana! - Hibiki hizo una pausa y añadió - aunque a lo mejor con unos chocolates estaríamos hablando.....  
  
- ¿Ya empezó a alucinar, mi director? - Sousuke aún creía que estaba en Mithil al parecer  
  
- Calla, friki milico ¬¬  
  
- ¿Y yo director? - Ruri quería salir pronto en escena  
  
- Ya que Canary no está, tú harás de Téa. ¿Te sabes el guión? - preguntaba el director  
  
- Si, señor - añadía la actriz  
  
- ¿Chii? - se escuchaba detrás de un cartón que pretendía ser un árbol  
  
- Ya, Chii, puedes salir, ya no vamos a ensayar Dragon Ball Z  
  
- Chiiii - - decía Chii con cara de alivio  
  
- Bien, a sus puestos. Vamos a empezar con el "duelo de monstruos".   
  
- ¡Correcto! 3...2...1...acción!  
  
- ¡Bien, Kaiba! ¡Te desafío a un duelo de cartas para salvar al mundo entero! - Decía con ímpetu Otaru  
  
- Bien... - Respondía con un suspiro Keichii  
  
- ¡Animo, Otaru! - Animaba Ruri a Otaru sin darse cuenta que se había equivocado y dijo el nombre real en vez del nombre del personaje  
  
- ¡Corten! - Gritaba a todo pulmón Hibiki  
  
- ¡Ay, directorcito!, deje correr esta escena que se ve interesante, va a ver - le persuadía Milfeulle con voz sexy  
  
- No te me pongas seductora, Milfeulle - Hibiki se ponía cada vez más rojo  
  
- Ay, pero no se de qué se averguenza. ¿Le habían dicho que usted está muy guapo? - Reiteraba Milfeulle pasando el dedo en su pierna  
  
- E...e...e...esto...Mil...Mil....Mil..fuelle....- Hibiki añadió en voz baja. Luego le dijo al oído - si quieres algo, en los camarines  
  
- ¡Jiaa jiaa! - se reía Milfeulle - sabía que eras un cerdo, ¡así Dita nunca te va a pescar!  
  
- ¡¡¿Quéee?!! - Hibiki se enojaba cada vez más  
  
- Bleeh :P guarro abusador - Le criticaba Milfeulle guiñándole el ojo  
  
- Ay...mi úlcera T-T - se quejaba el director mientras daba la seña de continuar con la actuación  
  
- ¡Bien! Esta vez será con mis reglas - señalaba el intérprete de Yugi  
  
- A mi me da igual, de todas maneras te ganare  
  
- ¡Jugaremos con una baraja!  
  
- ¡Animo, Yugi! - gritaba desde el fondo Ruri  
  
- ¡Bien! ¡Dame cinco cartas! - decía en forma segura Keichii  
  
- Ya, es mi turno.....botaré dos cartas y recogeré dos  
  
- Yo boto una y recogeré una...  
  
- Bien, tira tú primero - desafiaba Otaru  
  
- ¡Te ganaré de todas formas! ¡Mira! - decía el intérprete de Seto Kaiba mientras tiraba sus cartas - ¡Trío de Reyes y par de Reinas!  
  
- ¡Perdiste! ¡Yo tengo full de ases! - Otaru tiraba las cartas en la mesa  
  
- C...c...¡¡¿cómo es posible?!! ¡Si yo tenía el condón del milenio!  
  
- ¡¡¡Corteeeen!!! ¡¿Cómo es eso, Dios santo?! ¡Jugando póker! ¡Es el colmo! ¡¡¿Qué no es esto duelo de MONSTRUOS?!!  
  
- Pero si no es para tanto, Hibiki...  
  
- ¡Él fue! ¡Él fue el que no trajo las cartas, señor Director! - acusaba Keichii a Otaru  
  
- No seas tan fregado conmigo, basura ¬¬ - alegaba Otaru contra Keichi  
  
- Por favor, mantengan la calma - parecía que Sousuke hablaba normal por primera vez en su vida, pero... - los hombres al final, las damas y niños primero  
  
- ¿Y este de qué está hablando? - preguntaba Ruri con su disfraz de Téa  
  
- Vaya uno a saber .. - respondía Taba  
  
- ¡Llegué, llegué! - se oía la voz de Canary entrando  
  
- Muy tarde - le decía Sousuke medio enojado - el castigo serán 20 vueltas al estudio y 70 abdominales  
  
- Ya empezó este de nuevo ¬¬ - le hablaba al oído Hibiki a Canary  
  
- Lo siento, que la Super Espada estaba toda sucia, Kane estaba de mal humor y Milly me destruyó de nuevo la cocinaaa T-T - se excusaba Canary  
  
- Ya, ya, ya..¡no quiero oir lamentos, sino progreso! ¡Empecemos!  
  
- A sus puestos....3....2...1.. ¡acción!  
  
- ¿Y de qué filmaremos ahora, director? - preguntaba Canary  
  
- Mmh...¡ya se! de Naruto, ¡pero que sea pronto! ¡Necesitamos terminar el collage de filmes en este año!  
  
- Esto......querido..jefecito.....eso.....no va a ser posible creo - le decía confianzudo Keichii  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no?  
  
- Porque Milfeulle esta recortando el libreto - le decía Otaru  
  
- ¿Y que hay de malo en que ajuste el libreto?  
  
- Pues.....que lo está recortando con tijeras.... - añadía Taba  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿COMO????!!!!  
  
- ¡Ay! No sabe usted, Hibiki, que la otra vez Mint me enseñó a hacer patitos de papel.....¡a que no son kawaiis!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! ¡No puedo más! - Gritaba desesperado Hibiki  
  
- Alá, otro ensayo que llego atrasada y todo se va por el desagüe ¬¬ - comentaba para sí misma Canary  
  
Bueno, ahí está mi primer fanfic, espero que haya sido de su agrado ññ. Ah!, por cierto, en el primer error de Otaru, las doce casas se refieren a las de Saint Seiya, la Mesopotamia es la nave de Saber Marionette J, Mejerr es el planeta de las mujeres de Vandread, los siete Suzaku son la gente de Fushigi Yuugi y Freya es la hermana de Chii de Chobits. Cualquier cosa háganmelo saber a eagle2k2hotmail.com.  
  
¡Nos vemos para la próxima! 


End file.
